


The Rich Kids' Club

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Cum Addiction, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Overstimulation, Piss Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Flash is a dick, but he's a dick who invited Peter to visit him in the bathroom upstairs. The one the rich kids run like it's some kind of private club. Peter's too curious to find out what the bully wants and it's already too late by the time he realizes that what Flash wants is to turn him into a living sex doll.





	The Rich Kids' Club

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I've taken some liberties with human biology here. I'm pretty sure being tied up and left in a bathroom for two days would have some nasty physical repercussions, but let's just conveniently forget that that's a thing.

There’s a bathroom on the second floor. It’s between an empty French class room that the school couldn’t get the budget for the last three years and a science classroom taught by a teacher who’s style meant handing out textbooks and then taking a nap. Teachers never went into this bathroom. It was where the rich kids always went to smoke and after one of their parents got a janitor fired for reporting them to the principal, the staff ignores the place. Peter had never been in that bathroom before. But today he was invited.

Peter wasn’t sure why he came. He had always swore to himself that he didn’t care about being cool or fitting in. Ned, being his best friend, was the only friend he needed. So why was it that he came up to this bathroom, ditching first period, just because Flash Thompson said he wanted to talk?

He turned on the light as he came in. Three paces into the room, someone turned it off. He yelped as hands grabbed him but something was stuffed into his mouth. There were too many people on him, holding him down, taking off his clothes. In a panic, he squirmed, but in the darkness he couldn’t see them to fight. He thought maybe his fist connected with someone, but he got a hard punch to the gut for his trouble and doubled over, he was easier to subdue. Especially once they kicked him to the ground.

They were doing something, coiling something like rope around his body. Someone picked him up and set him on top of the toilet. They tied him, legs spread apart and raised up. His back was on the seat more than his ass was. They tied his hands behind him, rope snug around the tank where he couldn’t move his arms. Once he was snug and couldn’t move any part of his body, the lights came on.

Smirking at him from the doorway of the stall was Flash Thompson. Behind him were four of his buddies. Flash got in his face.

“Morning, Penis,” he said. “So glad you could join us.”

Peter mumbled his anger around the fabric in his mouth.

“What’s that? You like it here? It’s filthy since everyone’s afraid to come in and clean. Sometimes we pay a freshman to clean it for us, but it’s been a few months now. You’ll get used to the smell.”

Peter tried to tell him off, ask him what he wanted, demand his clothes back.

“You’re here because teenage boys are hormonal freaks,” he laughed and so did his boys. “I hate to say it, but you’ve got a nice face, Penis. And when we decided to grab one of the nobodies and turn them into our own human toilet, you were the first one we thought of. You should be honored.”

It was all a horrifying blur from there. One minute he’s talking big and the next he’s sticking his bare cock into Peter’s ass. It was surprisingly big for someone as seemingly overcompensating as Flash, yet Peter sweat under the exertion of stretching around him. Flash pats his cheek in mock comfort.

“I know it’s big,” he says. “Don’t worry, Parker. You won’t die.”

And that’s the best Peter could say for himself. He wasn’t dead. But Flash was holding his thighs and fucking his ass, head thrown back, groaning in pleasure when he slammed in deep.

“You keep making those little noises, Penis,” Flash said. “You sound like a bitch. I think we chose well.”

Everyone behind him laughed and Peter’s face went beet red as he remembered their audience. He didn’t realize the sounds he was making, but now all he can hear is his own pathetic whining and whimpering. He couldn’t help it, Flash was too deep, moving too fast, it was pain and too much friction and the humiliation. He could barely breathe, he was too overwhelmed. And then Flash hit his prostate and he couldn’t help it when he moaned and his flaccid cock twitched, starting to thicken up. He couldn’t help it and it turned his stomach the way they all laughed again.

He worked his tongue around until he could push the cloth from his mouth.

“Flash,” he started, but it choked off when Flash thrusts in too hard.

“No one told you you could talk,” Flash glared.

“Stop it, please!” Peter yelled. “Let me go!”

“Shut up, Parker. Do you really want someone to find you like this? They’ll probably just want a turn. I know these fellas do,” Flash said. His cronies laughed some more. Looking over Flash’s should Peter saw where most of them were jerking off watching.

Tears welled in his eyes and he squeezed then shut. He was too angry and disgusted to cry before, but now he was scared, humiliated, defeated.

Flash laughed. “Don’t worry, Parker. You’re going to love being the school cum dump. But you can keep crying if you want. I like it.”

Sure enough, Flash was watching the tears roll down his cheeks when Peter opened his eyes again. He was fucking him faster too and Peter knew the noises he was making were pathetic and whiny, but Flash seemed to like that too. And then he was holding on to Peter’s thighs way too tight, burying himself deep, and cumming in his ass, sighing up to the ceiling. He pulled out too fast, making Peter cry out.

“Clean dicks only. I don’t want to catch anything.” Flash announced, stepping out of the way as another boy shoved his way to the front. Peter sobbed.

All four of Flashes buddies had a turn before the bell rang. To make matters worse, they stuffed the gag back in his mouth and tied it in place before leaving him in the stall.

He could here students in the hallway, but no one came into the bathroom. He tried yelling for help, but it was no use. Even without the gag, they wouldn’t have heard him over the cacophony of voices and slamming lockers. Trapped, tied to a toilet, he sat and waited for one of the rich kids to come to his rescue. No one came until the next class period. It was Flash alone.

“How ya holding up, Penis?” He winked. “Sorry, I don’t have time to play with you, but I’m not giving up my lunch period for your ass. I just need to take a piss.”

Just Peter thought it couldn’t get much worse, there was Flash, pulling out his dick again. And instead of sticking it inside of him, he held it in his hand. And then he was peeing. It was hot and disgusting as it splattered in Peter’s lap. Flash cackled at Peter’s wrinkled nose.

“See ya after lunch,” he said, leaving Peter alone again. For a moment at least.

Throughout the lunch period, Flashes friends appeared in the bathroom, grinning and laughing as they used Peter for their toilet. The smell of piss was stronger than before now that Peter had a puddle of it on his skin. The left him be and by the time the bell rang again some of it had dried which was somehow infinitely more disgusting than when it was wet.

“Alright, one last turn before the day’s over,” Flash announced the gathering of ten or so guys. He pulled the gag from Peter’s lips. “And I’ll make you a deal, Penis. If you can keep all of our cum in your mouth, we'll let you go and give you all of your clothes back. If you can’t, you’ll be stuck here all night. And don’t think anyone will come looking for you. I have enough money to spin any story about your disappearance that I want.”

Terrified into compliance, Peter obediently held his mouth open.

“That’s a good toilet,” Flash praised. He was already hard as he jerked himself off, so were most of the other guys as they gathered around. He held Peter’s chin while he came, making sure every drop went into his mouth. “Don’t swallow,” he ordered.

One by one, at least ten dicks were shoved in his face until they came in his mouth. Peter felt like he might drown. He fought the urge to gag, to spit it all out, to be sick. Somehow he managed to hold it all on his tongue until Flash was satisfied and his lips were overflowing with seed.

“Swallow it, whore.”

Peter gulped it down, shuddering. He gasped in relief.

“Uh oh,” Flash said and Peter’s stomach turned. He swiped at Peter’s chin and showed him the cum on his fingers. “Looks like you screwed up, Parker. You’ll just have to stay here tonight.”

Peter glared. “Fuck you, Flash! Let me go!”

Flash shoved the gag behind his teeth and tied it as he thrashed. He had his cronies grab him and untied him enough to get him on the floor. They tied him tight with his arms above his head and attached to the bottom of the toilet and his legs tied at the knee to legs of the stall.

“That should be comfy. You should thank me,” Flash grinned. “I mean I fed you and made you more comfortable. I’m so generous. Goodnight, Parker.”

He left with his friends in tow. Peter spent hours trying to escape, but only managed to tear up his skin. Tears burned his eyes. Eventually he managed to cry himself to sleep.

He didn’t know what time it was when he woke, but he was being moved. Groggy, he didn’t think to fight it. The room spun as he was sat up. Then the smell caught his nose and he was startled awake. He struggled, but again, there was just too many of them. There was no way to stop them as they re positioned him to their liking. He wasn’t tied down as severely as before, but there was still no getting away. He was on his knees, legs tied in a permanent bend, thighs to calves. His forearms were tied together behind his back. If he bothered trying to get away, he’d be left to crawl on his face. He grumbled through his gag, then gasped, sputtering and snorting as he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. He toppled over onto his side.

“Good morning, Penis Parker!” Flash declared. “Actually, we should give you a new name. Since you’re the official school cum dumpster, you’re more like a fleshlight than a penis.”

Peter shivered in the cold, but found himself oddly grateful that the water had washed away most of the dried piss and cum from his skin.

“I’m sure you’re ready for breakfast,” Flash grinned. “We brought you plenty of jizz to fill you up. And I brought this, in case you needed a little help.” He held a pieces of metal and rubber. Peter squirmed as if he could get away from the thing, but there was no getting away. Flash’s thugs held him still while the boy replaced Peter’s cloth gag with the harsh metal. It held his mouth open, metal behind his teeth and locked in place. “Now you’re ready for cum.”

The boys sat him up, forming a circle around him. Peter squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to participate as they all jacked off around him. He could hear the slapping of skin on skin and the heavy breathing of teen boys who weren’t sure if moaning was acceptable.

“Oh, I almost forgot something!” Flash said. Peter’s eyes snapped open to see Flash holding up more metal and rubber. It was a rubber strap with a metal hook on each end. He grabbed a fist full of Peter’s hair and held him still while he put the metal in Peter’s nose. The strap went up over his head and connected to the strap of the gag.

The group laughed and Peter’s stomach turned in humiliation. “There,” Flash said. “You don’t even look like a person now. You’re a cum toilet.”

Peter face burned. He hated it. He hated this. He hated Flash. He wanted cum in his mouth and he didn’t know why and it was scary. He almost felt like he was craving it. Like his body needed it. It was sick. He knew he would have held his mouth open for it without the humiliating gag.

They didn’t bother with taking turns. Each boy stepped up, cumming into his mouth and on his face in groups. They finished up and then positioned Peter, tying him to the stall, still kneeling. They left him covered in cum, still gagged and hooked, as the bell rang.

He got a lot more use as a cum dumpster that day. Flash must have told every guy in the school, that could be bribed not to tell, that he was there. Between classes, over lunch, and whenever someone could get a hall pass, boys crowded into the room. They all jacked off into Peter’s open mouth like they were getting paid for it, and truly they might have been. Peter tried to plead with them, but by the end of the day, his stomach was full of cum and no one had bothered to untie him. He’d eaten so much cum that he wasn’t even hungry, just exhausted.

When Flash came in with his friends during last period, Peter didn’t have it in him to beg or to argue. He was limp as they untied him from the wall and dropped him on his face, ass up in the air. Flash laughed.

“Look at you, Parker. We really broke you, huh? Looks like you know your place now. Face down, ass up.” Flash slapped his waiting ass.

When Flash filled him, it hurt as much as it had before, but with the added effect of Peter’s body aching for it, like his ass missed being filled with cum. He was moaning for it. If he wasn’t so tired, he would have been horrified to realize his dick was hard.

Flash fucked him with clear carelessness, like Peter was a toy he could break. Always prepared to buy any number of replacements. He fucked him hard, like he hated him, like he wanted it to hurt. Peter didn’t care, because when he came inside of him, it felt amazing. Like he’d been having withdrawals and didn’t realize it, but everything was right now.

Another boy, picked him up, sliding underneath him like he meant for Peter to ride him, but he couldn’t with his legs tied. When another boy stepped behind him, he realized what they meant to do. He looked up at Flash, pleading, begging with a mouth full of metal in a way that only added to his humiliation. Of course, they only laughed, and then a second cock was forcing him open. He shuddered at the feeling, the stretch and burn. It was too much, but then they were moving, and it wasn’t. It felt good, way too good. He moaned again and they all laughed. They called him a slut and a stretched out whore and a cock hole. Someone held his hair and fucked his wide open mouth, making him gag and spit all down his face and chest.

It felt like hours and seconds at the same time. It was equally as good as it was bad and Peter’s head spun trying to figure it out, so he stopped trying. He gave in, letting them take him, use him. His cock throbbed. He was a moaning, drooling, cum covered mess. Even when Flash slapped him and his face stung, he didn’t snap out of it. He wanted cum and fucking and he loved being used. All of this was good and right. It felt good.

Someone jerked him off and smeared his own cum over his skin. He mewled when they kept fucking him and the sound became a scream as they tortured him with hypersensitivity. Through the pain, his cock still got hard again and the sensitivity died down only long enough for him to cum again before becoming twice as bad as it was. He sobbed and cried, but he didn’t want them to stop.

By the end of school, Peter was covered and filled with cum. He curled up on the floor, shaking with exhaustion. Close to passing out, he almost missed it when Flash dumped his clothes in a heap on the floor. Someone cut away the ropes from his body, finally free. Flash crouched in front of him as the others cleared out.

“When you need more, Parker, you know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
